


Thrill of The Kill

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, detailed discussion of violent acts, murder boyfriends au, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: Rhett and Link are internetainers by day and a murderous couple by night. Link does the dirty work while his devoted boyfriend Rhett assists with clean up. One night Link comes home with a desire for more than violence. (Inspired by GMM #985)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains violent imagery, blood, and references to murder and death.

Link stood in the garage, happily humming to himself. He was packing a bag with his supplies for the night: a knife, rope, and lots of plastic.

“Going out tonight?” Rhett poked his head in the door.

“Yup,” Link looked up and smiled. “I thought Halloween would be a good night for a hunt.”

Rhett nodded as he walked over to Link and kissed him on the forehead. “You take care of the bad guys, I’ll handle the trick or treaters.”

“Sounds good.” Link kissed him back. “See you in a few hours.”

Rhett went back in the house and peeked out the window, watching Link as he drove away. “Good luck, babe,” he whispered.

Rhett and Link embarked on their specific brand of vigilante justice about five years ago, after a dangerous encounter during a camping trip.

“I think I’m going to go to bed now, I’m really tired.”

“Yeah, me too.” Rhett leaned over to put out the fire, but instead he froze.

“LINK, LOOK OUT!” he screamed.

Before Link could respond, he felt an arm around his neck and and a gun at his head. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he realized that this could be the end of his life. He thought about Rhett and everything they had done together, and his heart broke as he saw the fear in his eyes.

“It’s okay Rhett.” Link said in a shaky voice. “Don’t worry about me. Just stay right there.” Despite the danger he was in, all Link could think about was making sure Rhett was all right.

“But…” Rhett started to weep.

“I love you Rhett!” Link cried out as he was dragged into the woods. “It’s gonna be okay!”

Link was blacking out at this point. He struggled against the stranger’s grip but it proved useless. “Don’t worry, it’ll all be over quickly,” the stranger said in a calm, raspy voice. “You’ll barely feel a thing.” Link closed his eyes and pictured Rhett’s face as the stranger pulled the trigger. _I love you, Rhett_ he thought. He decided that if he was going to die, Rhett was going to be the last thing on his mind.

 _Click_.

Nothing happened.

Link felt his knees hit the ground. Confused, he looked over and saw the stranger fiddling around with his gun. His first thought was to run. But I don’t want this guy coming after me or Rhett…or anyone else that might be around. Link pursed his lips and tiptoed quietly, carefully avoiding any branches until he was right behind the killer. He put him in a headlock and felt him struggle for a few minutes before he heard his neck snap. Link released the man and he fell to the ground, dead.

Link ran all the way back to the campsite until he collapsed in Rhett’s arms. He cried tears of relief as the adrenaline wore off.

“I killed him Rhett,” Link gasped. “I killed him.”

Rhett embraced him for a long time. After a while, Rhett sat down next to Link and took his hand. “We gotta clean it up. Pretend it never happened.”

“We? But I’m the one who killed him.”

“Yeah, but you did it to protect us, right? I can’t leave you hanging after doing something like that. Plus, you’re my best friend. I’m here for you through thick or thin.”

Link chuckled. “Well, this is pretty thick.”

Rhett grabbed a shovel and a flashlight. “Let’s go.”

The two men went back to the spot where Link was dragged. They cleaned the body as best they could and buried it. Then the packed up the site and left. Link didn’t want to stick around after the incident and Rhett didn’t blame him.

A couple months later, Rhett came across a story about a body being found in the woods near the campsite. It turns out the man Link killed was a serial killer linked to several murders in the area.

“Looks like you did the public a favor, Link.”

Link smiled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

That moment galvanized Link, and now he spent his free time taking out dangerous people, sometimes traveling across the country to do so. Rhett continued to assist Link in his messy but necessary deeds, helping with cleanup and disposal. It was not unusual for Link to come home drenched in sweat and someone else’s blood, and Rhett was more than happy to help him unwind after his “sessions”.

There was a knock on the door. Rhett opened it, revealing a small group of kids in an array of costumes smiling up at him.

“Trick or treat!” they proclaimed.

“Hey, you guys look great!” Rhett said as he filled their bags. The kids could barely stand still, they were full of sugar and excitement.

“Where’s Mr. Link?” One kid dressed as Robin asked.

“He had to go out for a bit.” Rhett said calmly. “He’ll be back soon.” Rhett was used to explaining Link’s random absences and was unbothered by the child’s question.

“Okay. Thanks for the candy!”

“You’re welcome, have a good night!”

After the trick or treaters left, Rhett pulled up a movie, Rosemary’s Baby. Despite the frightening content he quickly dozed off. He woke up to the sound of Link entering the house through the garage.

“Hey, how’d it go?” Rhett muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Link slowly turned the corner into the living room. He had a sinister smile on his face, and his hair was limp with sweat and sticking to his forehead. His knuckles were bloody and his protective suit was smudged with blood.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

“Oh yeah?” Rhett smiled as he got up from the couch and approached Link. “You’ll have to tell me about it when I’m done cleaning up.”

Link grabbed Rhett by the collar and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. He ended it by biting Rhett’s bottom lip. “Maybe later. There’s something else that I need first.” Link grabbed Rhett by the wrist and led him to the bathroom. Rhett eagerly followed.

“Come on Link, tell me about it.” Rhett begged.

“Well…” Link stripped off what he was wearing and turned on the shower. “Okay. Come here.” Rhett undressed quickly and allowed Link to pull him into the shower. Link kissed him slowly.

“This guy was pretty feisty, you know? He wasn’t going down without a fight.”

“Hmm, a fighter.” Rhett moaned. “Your favorite.”

“Yup. But once I got him pinned down…” Link twisted Rhett’s arms behind his back, turned him around, and pressed him against the shower wall. “He was a goner.”

“How’d you do it?” Rhett asked excitedly.

Link slid his hands up Rhett’s back and placed his hand around his neck. “Quick slice across the neck. He bled out fast.” Link massaged Rhett’s neck for a few minutes before placing his lips next to his ear. “Didn’t even have a chance to scream.” Rhett shivered as Link proceeded to wash his body.  “Then I tied him up, and tossed him in the woods.” Link was using this moment to relive the kill and Rhett was loving every minute of it.

“I could’ve helped you.” Rhett said.

“No baby, someone needed to stay here and hand out candy. Can’t disappoint the neighborhood kids, can we?”

Rhett nodded. “You’re right.” He took the loofah out of Link’s hand. “Can I at least clean you up?”

Link smiled. “Sure. I’m all yours.” Link stood still in the middle of the large shower as Rhett got more soap and took his time cleaning and caressing every inch of his body. Rhett’s role in their partnership was clean up and debriefing, and this is the moment that pleased him the most; knowing the job was done and seeing Link’s satisfaction.

When Rhett and Link finished showering, Rhett tended to Link’s cuts and bruises before he retired to the bedroom. Rhett then cleaned Link’s protective suit and hung it up to dry in the garage. He double checked for any blood that may have gotten in the car or in the house before joining Link in their room.

As soon as Rhett laid down, Link was all over him. Kills were exhausting, but he still had a lot of excess energy after tonight’s session and he wanted to spend it all on Rhett.

“You’re not tired?” Rhett laughed.

“Nope.” Link straddled Rhett and nibbled on his neck. “Are you?”

“I’ve always got energy for you.”

“Good.” Link said as he got up. Rhett couldn’t get undressed fast enough, but Link took his time removing his clothes. He liked to tease Rhett before they actually got down to it. Link took a few moments to gaze at Rhett’s naked body: his long svelte legs, his broad chest, and his erect penis standing at attention.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Link whispered as he grabbed a bottle of lube and spread Rhett’s legs. “I missed you tonight.” He began laying a trail of kisses on Rhett’s torso, stopping at the base of his dick.

“Take me with you next time.” Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s hair as he savored the feel of his lips. “Please?”

“Of course.” Link obliged. “I had no idea how much you missed the hunt.”

Rhett smiled. “I love it as much as you do.”

Link sat up and poured some lube into his hand. “And that’s why we work so well together.”

Link inserted a couple fingers inside Rhett, teasing his sweet spot and opening him up. Rhett giggled, which made Link laugh.

“You ticklish down here?” Link asked as he continued to massage and finger Rhett.

“Kind of…” Rhett blushed.

“That’s good to know.” Link removed his fingers and applied some more lube to his dick before sliding inside Rhett. He took his time, wanting the moment to last for a while. Rhett’s giggles turned to whispers and moans when Link began gyrating his hips and moving inside of him.

Link’s breathing quickened as he lovingly touched Rhett’s body. Kills usually filled him with a need for closeness and comfort, but this particular one also filled him with lust. He hummed happily as he grazed Rhett’s chest hair and squeezed his thighs. Even though Rhett’s body was familiar territory, Link was constantly discovering new things he loved about it.

Rhett could sense Link’s need to touch him, so he closed his eyes and relaxed, concentrating on the feel of Links strong yet gentle hands wandering all over him. Rhett marveled at how someone who could be so dangerous could also make him feel so safe and cared for. It’s one of the reasons he loved Link so much.

“Fuck.” Rhett said softly. Link reveled in Rhett’s satisfaction and stroked his dick while continuing to fill him up.

“Look at me.” Link commanded. Rhett opened his eyes and made eye contact, and for a moment Link’s mind went back to to the night when this all started. He remembered the terrified look in Rhett’s eyes as he watched him be dragged into the woods. Link slowed down his movements, took Rhett’s hand, and kissed it. “I love you, Rhett.”

Rhett smiled. “I love you too.”

Link placed Rhett’s hand on his dick, and Rhett took over stroking himself until the both of them came together. Rhett’s high pitched whimpers harmonized with Link’s grunts and growls, and  the two men rode out their orgasms together until they collapsed in each other’s arms.

“Hey.” Rhett said after a while, still in a bit of a daze.

“Hey back.” Link smiled.

“There’s some candy left over. Want some?”

“Sure. Can we watch a scary movie too?”

Rhett laughed as he and Link went into the bathroom to clean up. “Sure Link, whatever you want. I’ll even let you pick the movie.” Rhett and Link spent the rest of the evening eating candy, giggling, and teasing each other for getting scared during the movie (Link insisted on a re-watch of The Babadook).

To Rhett and Link, taking out dangerous people was just another mutual hobby, much like their camping trips and paddleboarding. The only difference is this hobby involved a bit of bloodshed and brutality. But just like their other activities, the thrill of the kill brought them closer together.


End file.
